


Their baby kitten

by Aestheticugly



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora being overprotective wife, Bow and Glimmer are amazing friends, Catra being cute/grumpy, F/F, F/M, Glimbow being cute with their son, Glimbow twins, Pregnant Glimmer, pregnant catra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aestheticugly/pseuds/Aestheticugly
Summary: Catra has been feeling sick for the last few days, like really sick. She asks Glimmer to check on her, together they make a shocking discovery. Catra is pregnant with her and Adora's first baby, and Adora is overjoyed. How will this pregnancy play out?
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra & Entrapta & Scorpia (She-Ra), Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra & Scorpia (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 185





	1. Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Why I had Catra be pregnant was because I really don't see Adora pregnant. I know many do, but I feel like she'd rather be She Ra and fight than be pregnant. Plus pregnant Catra is adorable, and I love her.

Catra was not well, not well at all. She had just thrown up Breakfast that she had 2 hours ago. Now, she was sitting in her and Adora's shared bed clutching her stomach and groaning in pain. Adora was massaging her wife's back gently, with a worried expression.

"Baby, you've been this way for the past week. Are you sure you don't want to see a doctor?" Adora gently asked head on Catra's shoulder.

Catra shook her head, and looked at Adora with a sympathetic look. Adora then smiled in return at the sight of her lovely wife smiling.

"Adora, I'm fine. I probably just caught the stomach bug Arrows had last week."

"I don't even get why he got sick. Glimmer never gets sick, neither does Bow. She only got sick when she was pregnant with him." Adora explained.

"Yeah, maybe he didn't get the "I don't ever get sick" genes." Catra chuckled.

There was then a rapid knock on the door, they both looked at the door.

"I'll get it." Adora said giving her wife a kiss and pulling the covers over her. Just like that, Catra was fast asleep.

Adora walked over to the door, and opened it. There was Glimmer and Bow's 5 year old son, Arrows, Adora's pride and joy. He had his fathers skin and mothers hair and eyes, and sparkles all over his hair.

"Hi Sweetie, what's up?" Adora asked picking the little boy up.

"Auntie! Mommy said she want's to talk to you!" the little boy said, pointing to the meeting room door. Adora sighed in annoyance.

"What does she need now?" Adora groaned, she then walked to the meeting room.

"I got her Mommy!' the little boy called out to his mother.

Glimmer and Bow were sitting in their chairs, waving to Adora.

"Hey guys, what's happening?" Adora asked sitting in her chair.

"Adora, have you even noticed how strange Catra has been acting lately?" Glimmer asked putting both hands on Adora's shoulders.

"Yeah I have, I just thought she might've caught the stomach bug that Arrows had last week."

"I feel better now Auntie!" Arrows said jumping on his Dad's lap.

"Whoa, buddy warn me before you do that." Bow laughed as he placed his son on his knees. 

"Sorry daddy!" Arrows said.

Bow chuckled and kissed his sons forehead.

"Well, I told her we should go see a doctor. But she refuses, like the usual stubborn brat she is." 

Glimmer then looked at Bow, then back at Adora.

"I'll go check on her. Maybe, she'll answer me because I'm the queen." 

"Maybe later, she's sleeping-"

Glimmer was already gone, she had teleported to Adora and Catras room. Adora then sighed and put her hands on her face and slumped down.

"You okay Adora?" Bow asked his best friend.

"I'm nervous about this Bow, what if something is wrong?" 

Bow then hugged her, and she hugged back softly with a few tears rolling down her face.

"I'm sure she's fine, maybe Glimmer will figure it out."

"Yeah, hopefully she does."

Glimmer then showed up in pink sparkles, this caused Catra to jolt up.

"Sparkles? What do you want?" Catra said rubbing her eyes.

"I'm taking you to the infirmary, you're obviously not okay." Glimmer then grabbed Catra's wrist and teleported them to the infirmary.

They were now in the infirmary, Catra fell to the ground. Catra hated the hell out of teleporting, it always made her sick and dizzy.

"When will you ever give me a warning?" she said clutching her stomach.

"Sorry Catra." Glimmer said helping Catra up.

The healer then came to them, smiling with her pearly white teeth which made Catra want to throw up again.

"Your majesty, how may I help you?" she asked the young queen.

"Well Catra here is definitely sick. We want to know what's wrong." Glimmer said pointing at the taller woman.

"Oh, um okay. Sit here." the healer said patting on an operating table.

"SHES GONNA KILL ME!" Catra screamed.

"I'm not going to kill you dear, just relax." the healer said calming her down.

She then relaxed on the table, as the healer took some tests.

"Well Catra, all these tests are clear and accurate."

Catra then nervously looked at Glimmer.

"Is it good or bad?" Catra shivered.

"It's a mixture of good and bad." the healer said.

"Well just tell me before I die." 

The healer laughed and then smiled.

"Congratulations Catra, you're expecting."


	2. Breaking the news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra tells Adora she's pregnant.

"Wait, how can you be sure?"

The healer then took something out of her pocket, it was a gray and black image. She then handed it to Catra, Glimmer looking over her shoulder. Glimmer then squealed loudly, scaring Catra.

"Why the hell is there a blob in my belly?' Catra said touching her stomach.

"That's your baby Catra!" Glimmer said pointing at the image.

Catra then looked at it closer, all she could really see was a blob. But then she immediately started to cry, and she held the image tight against her chest. Glimmer then hugged her from behind, and kissed her cheek.

"Sparkles, I'm married." Catra said showing her belt chip Adora gave her for her wedding gift.

"So am I, but oh I'm just so happy for you and Adora."

Catra then put her hands on her unchanged stomach, smiling down at it.

"You're gonna be a Mom." The healer said rubbing Catras shoulder.

"I can't wait to tell Adora, she's wanted a child since forever."

Adora was always good with Children, especially since she was She Ra. Apparently, young children loved Adora and She Ra and she loved children. Yes, they have been trying since they got married 4 years back. But they didn't have good luck, but now it didn't matter since they're gonna have a baby for real this time

"Well thank you ma'am." Catra said getting up from the table.

"Of course Catra, good luck with telling Adora!"

"Oh thanks, I'm sure she'll be more than overjoyed." Catra said taking Glimmers hand to teleport away.

They then teleported back to Catra and Adoras bedroom. Luckily Adora wasn't in there, so Catra hid the picture somewhere safe to show Adora later. She then got back in bed to finish her much needed cat nap.

Glimmer then made her way to the tailors ward, to ask a special favor.

"Hello! Your majesty. How can I help?"

"Hey Chloe, I have a favor for you."

Adora was now playing trains with Arrows, since he really wanted to play trains. Bow was too busy with royal duties, so Adora filled in for him.

"Then the train goes down the tracks! Choo Choo!"

All Adora could do was smile, Arrows was the sweetest and funniest kid she knew. Probably the sweetest child in the whole world.

"Then Adora jumps onto the train and turns into She Ra!" Adora said grabbing a she ra battle figure Bow gave her for her Birthday last year.

The little boy then giggled, then he looked at Adora with his usual glittery eyes.

"Turn into She Ra!" The little boy commanded.

"Not now sweetie, I have to go see if Auntie Catra is okay." She said rubbing the Childs hair.

"Aw okay. Hope she feel better." the little boy said hugging Adora.

Adora then left the little boys room, then headed straight to hers.

As she walked in, she saw Catra on the bed snuggling Melog who was in their small form.

"There are my 2 favorite kitties." Adora said kissing the 2 cats.

"Hey Dummy." Catra said snuggling into Adoras chest and purring happily.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yep! Just a bug." she lied.

"Oh. Welp I'm glad you feel better."

"I don't want you to get sick. Since when you're sick you're loud and obnoxious."

Adora laughed at that comment, because it was true. Especially when she's drunk or infected, she was obnoxious. Just like she was when the sword was infected all those years ago, which that was rough for everyone.

"Well I'm sure I'll be fine." Adora chuckled.

Melog then purred happily and jumped onto Adora knocking her off the bed. This caused Adora to yelp, then laugh uncontrollably. Melog loved Adora, she was their second favorite person. Of the first favorite person was definitely Catra.

"Now, do you want me to grab you something to eat?" Adora asked getting off the floor.

"Tuna with milk, oh and strawberry shortcake."

Adora then tilted her head in confusion, then shrugged.

"Okay.. I'll go get those."

She then walked out of the room to get Catra her Dinner. That sure was a strange request, but sometimes Catra was weird with her odd food options. But, Adora loved her anyway.

Glimmer then teleported into her and Bow's bedroom. Bow was on their bed doing some royal paperwork, he then saw his wife and put the work down.

"Hey you." he said kissing her forehead.

"Hey!" she said cuddling into his arms.

"So did you figure it out?"

Glimmer shook her head, she didn't want Bow to know quite yet. Since she wanted Catra to tell the news, not her.

"Nope, they need to still do a few things before they can give results."

"Oh. Hopefully it's nothing bad."

"Hey that woman is strong, I'm sure she can get through this easily." Glimmer said recalling Catra being a strong warrior like her wife.

"True, she was a force captain for a reason." Bow said.

"Did you see if Arrows was okay?" Glimmer asked.

Of course, ever since they became parents they always made sure their son was safe. They couldn't even leave him with a babysitter without calling 900 times an hour making sure he was safe. Of course Arrows was a good boy, so he wouldn't do anything that would cause him to get in trouble.

"Oh, I should go check on him. Be back soon!" Bow said getting up and kissing her lips, which she happily kissed back.

After Bow left, Glimmer went to check on Catra to see if she was feeling okay. 

With a flash of pink sparkles, she appeared at Catra and Adora's bedroom door.

"Knock knock!" Glimmer said casually opening the door.

Catra wasn't in her bed, but then she heard the toilet flush.

"Oh no.. not again" Glimmer thought to herself.

She then knocked on the bathroom door softly.

"Catra, you okay?"

Catra then walked out of the bathroom, pregnancy test in hand.

"Um, why are you taking one of those? You are for sure pregnant, the healer even told you so."

Catra then looked at it, then back at Glimmer smirking.

"I'm gonna give this to Adora."

Glimmer then clapped her hands, and then =pulled out a baby onesie that said "My Mommy is She Ra"

"Oh my gods Sparkles, are you serious?" she said picking up the onesie and turning it around.

Glimmer then nodded proudly.

"You can give it to her in a box, along with the test but let's sanitize it first. Since it has your pee on it.. and thats kind of gross. Oh, and we can add the picture!"

Catra then opened the drawer and grabbed it out and gave it to Glimmer.

"Okay! Give me a second and I will go wrap this!" Glimmer then teleported out of the room as Adora then came in with Catras dinner, smiling.

"Hey! Got your Dinner." she announced.

"Thanks dummy." She then grabbed the plate and started to eat it.

"Of course baby."

After she finished about 10 minutes later, she gently set the plate on the ground. Adora's pad then rang, meaning she had received a message.

"Glimmer said she wants to see you." Adora said looking at a message.

Catra then groaned and got up lazily.

"Ugh that lady is demanding as hell." she said as Melog cuddled up against her.

She then walked to Glimmer and Bows room, along with Melog.

"Ugh what now Sparkles?" She said as Glimmer answered the door, luckily Bow wasn't in there and it was just her.

Glimmer then gave Catra the box for Adora.

"Good luck! Tell us all about it tomorrow!" Glimmer said waving her off excitedly.

"Oh I will, I'm sure Adora is gonna be crying still. So that might give it away." Catra laughed.

She then went to their bedroom, and Catra smiled at her Wife. Who was reading a Mer- mysteries book, since Mermista begged her to read them. Adora didn't complain though, she loved reading.

"Hey Adora.. I have a present for you.."

Adora then ran to the gift. Adora was just as excited as a child when it came to gifts, she loved gifts so much. Since they never got gifts in the Fright Zone, other than weapons. This was a dream come true for her.

"Ooo! What is it?"

"Look inside idiot then you'll find out." Catra chuckled lightly.

Adora then opened the box, and put a hand over her mouth.

"You're pregnant?"

Catra nodded, and hugged her.

"9 weeks, to be exact." Catra said rubbing her belly.

Adora then kissed her wife, and then kissed her belly.

"Hi baby! I'm your mommy." Adora said to the stomach.

Catra has never seen Adora so soft and relaxed, since she was always a "punch your feelings out" person.

"Well someone is excited." Catra said softly.

"Totally! Now I'm gonna tell Glimmer and Bow!" Adora said jumping up from the bed.

"Tomorrow Adora, we will tell them tomorrow. It's getting really late and I am super tired." Catra yawned as she finished the sentence, snuggling into Adora's chest. Adora then put her hands on her wife's stomach. Melog of course wanted to join, so they wrapped themself around the Mothers to be. Together the small family fell asleep in the usual cuddle they always do.

Soon there will be 3 kittens in her life, nothing could be any better than this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catradora having a baby kitty! Next Chapter they're gonna tell everyone the news! Anyways hope y'all enjoyed <3
> 
> -Whit


	3. Telling Friends and getting sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra and Adora tell everyone they're having a baby, Glimmer finds out shocking news.

Today was an alliance meeting with the whole alliance. Catra and Adora decided to tell everyone that they were expecting a Baby. Of course Glimmer already knew, but no one else knew.

As they came into the meeting room, everyone was at their assigned seats. Spinerella, Netossa, Mermista, Sea Hawk, Scorpia, Perfuma, Frosta, Entrapta, Hordak, Glimmer and Bow. They were all casually chatting, but when they saw them they stopped.

"Hey guys!" Bow said waving them over and pointing to their seats.

"Hi everyone, so glad you could come!" Adora said sitting down.

Catra smiled at her wife, and then at everyone else.

"We have something important to announce to you all." Catra said gazing at her wife and taking her hand.

"We're expecting!" They said in unison.

Everyone then got up and cheered happily.

"Oh my god wildcat, you're gonna be a mom!" Scorpia said scooping up Catra into a hug.

"Scorpia, let me down please. I don't want you to squish the baby."

"Oh yeah, sorry." Scorpia said as she set Catra down.

Adora was now hugging a sobbing Bow, with Glimmer behind him.

"I'm just so happy, you guys are having a baby." he sobbed.

"Sweetie, please don't kill Adora." Glimmer said pulling Bow away.

"Right, sorry."

Everyone then gave a congratulations to the expecting Moms, and got on with the meeting. They were all discussing things about Kingdoms and plans for the next year. Until, Glimmer got up putting a hand to her mouth.

"Babe, you okay?"

Glimmer didn't even look at her Husband, she then ran out of the meeting room. Everyone then looked in confusion, Bow proceeded to run after his wife.

"Um.. okay then." Adora said as retching noises could be heard from the bathroom.

In the bathroom, Glimmer was throwing up all she had eaten in the last few days. Bow was rubbing her back gently, while using his other hand to hold her hair up. She cursed quietly as she took deep breaths. After 10 minutes, she stopped and fell into Bows arms.

"Ugh, why is this happening at a time like this?"

"Do you think you caught Arrows stomach bug?"

Glimmer looked at Bow and sighed.

"Probably, but I have never gotten the stomach flu. Plus I have no other stomach flu symptoms. Like Arrows had a fever, and he wouldn't eat."

Bow looked at her, wide eyed.

"You don't think-"

Glimmer then went wide eyed, and looked at her stomach. She then nervously laughed it off.

"Um, maybe I was tired, or maybe I ate too much cake last night." 

After about 10 minutes of fighting, Bow went back to the meeting room to finish the meeting. While, Glimmer went to their room to take a nap. As Bow walked in everyone looked at him with concern.

"What?" He asked observing the people staring at him.

"Um, is she okay?" A now 20 year old Frosta asked.

"Oh yeah, haha she's fine. Just um ate too much cake last night." Bow chuckled nervously. But Adora was having none of it, she knew he was lying.

"Um.. meeting dismissed." Adora announced, she then grabbed Bow and Catra and they headed out of the room.

Everyone else looked at each other, still sitting down.

"Do you guys want to order some Pizza?" Netossa asked the group.

"Sure." Hordak replied.

Everyone else agreed, and they then ordered some Pizza for Lunch.

Back with the Queen of Brightmoon. She was back in the Bathroom, pregnancy test in hand. She kept a stash of them in a hidden closet in the bathroom, since they have been trying for another baby for a long time. Maybe she was pregnant again, she felt the way she did with her first pregnancy. But she just wanted to make sure, she had 3 extras in case the first one showed an odd result. She waited about 5 minutes, then went to check the test. She gasped silently, hand over her mouth. Tears rolling down both her cheeks.

"Positive."

Glimmer was then startled by a knock on the door, she opened it. She hid the test in one of the pockets in her dress, so no one would see it. At the door were Bow, Adora and Catra.

"Hey Sparkles, we wanted to see if you weren't dying." Catra said with her arms crossed leaning on the doorway.

"Oh no, I'm fine. Just got out of the shower."

"Well I didn't hear the shower on." Adora said standing next to her wife.

"Ugh fine, Bow.." Glimmer said taking her husbands hands.

"Yes Glim?" 

She pulled out the pregnancy test, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Bow grabbed it and looked at it, Adora and Catra gasped.

"We're going to have another baby." Glimmer said hugging Bow.

"After so many tries.. it's finally happening."

The King and Queen of Bright Moon hugged each other, and did a passionate kiss on the lips. Adora was crying heavily, while Catra just groaned and did a thumbs up. 

"I'm so happy for you guys! Our babies are gonna be Best Friends! Oh and Arrows will be the best big Brother!" Adora said hugging her 2 best friends.

"Oh of course! They can wear matching outfits and oh what if they're born on the same day?" 

"Oh that would be adorable! They'll be the Best Friend Squad 2.0!" 

Adora and Bow were now discussing about how perfect of friends the 2 babies will be. Glimmer and Catra, were just smiling at how excited there spouses were for the new babies.

"I can't believe we're gonna be having babies at the same time." Glimmer smiled, putting a loving hand on hers and Catra's stomachs.

"Yeah, its gonna be pretty strange to see more babies running around here. Especially how hard Arrows was as a baby when Adora and I babysat him." Catra cringed at the thought of taking care of a baby who could teleport.

"Hey! He was a good baby." 

"For you and Bow maybe, he was a nightmare for Adora and I."

Glimmer giggled and kissed Catras cheek, Catra didn't wince. She just smiled and hugged Glimmer back.

"You two hugging without us? Unacceptable!" Bow said taking Adoras hand and joining the hug.

"Um okay, can we please get out of the bathroom? It smells." Catra complained.

"I don't smell anything." Adora said.

"I don't care, can we just go somewhere else? 

"Alright, no teleporting. We are going to walk. We don't want to hurt the babies!" Adora said opening the door.

"Oh, I guess we should go back to the meeting." Glimmer said.

"I sent everyone home. We didn't want to continue the meeting without you." Adora said running a hand behind her neck.

"Ugh, Adora." Glimmer groaned as she facepalmed.

"Hey! We can do it another time." Bow said reassuring his wife.

They all then laughed, and hugged. They then made their way back to the meeting room to celebrate.

They all walked in to see everyone eating Pizza, and dancing.

"Oh hi guys! Want some Pizza?" Scorpia was then cut off by her wife who was hogging the pizza boxes.

"No they are all mine mwahahaha!" She said hugging the boxes.

"Um. Sorry your majesties, for um ruining the room."

"When will you ever call us by our regular names Scorpia?" Glimmer asked.

"Oh, yeah sorry."

"Glimmer are you okay? We heard you like vomit." Frosta asked hugging the young queen.

"Oh I'm fine Frosta, in fact. I'm pregnant again!"

There was then a record scratch, everyone stared at her.

"Are you serious?" Micah asked his Daughter. She nodded happily, and went to hug her Dad.

“I’m gonna be a grandpa again!” He shouted cheerfully. Everyone then cheered for Micah, since they couldn’t be happier for him.

”So let me get this straight, there’s gonna be more babies?” Frosta asked.

Everyone then nodded, this caused the young adult to groan.

”Ugh guess I got to babysit them?”   
  


Everyone laughed, and gave the two expecting couples a congratulations. They all then celebrated with pizza and fizzy beverages, and tiny foods. Yes, Entrapta made her 3 cooks come and bring them tiny foods, since that’s all she ever ate.

Arrows then teleported into the room, yes he could teleport just like his Mother. It sure shocked the Best Friend Squad, but Glimmer was overjoyed to see that her child could teleport just like her.   
  
“Hewo!” The young boy said with a wide grin.

”There’s the big brother of the hour!” Micah said as he grabbed his grandson.

”Huh?”

”Yeah Arrows, you’re gonna be a big brother!” Glimmer said rubbing her sons hair.

”Yay!” The little boy cheered.

”You’re going to have a little cousin too!” Bow said joining his wife and son.

”Yay! More little babies!”   
  


After a few hours, everyone went home. Except Scorpia and Perfuma, who were talking to Catra.

”Oh this is wonderful.” Perfuma said putting her hands on Catra’s belly.

”We’re excited.” Catra said looking down at Perfuma’s hands.

“Oh flower! Little Floras going to have a playmate!” Scorpia said hugging her wife.

A few months ago, Perfuma and Scorpia welcomed a baby girl into their lives. They decided to name her Flora, Scorpia picked the name out. She sure was a beautiful baby, and super sweet just like both her mothers.

“Oh yes! I’m sure she’ll love that!” Perfuma said.

”I sure hope our baby will be as friendly as yours.”   
  


“Wildcat! I’m sure the baby will be a cute little kitty just like you! It’s gonna have your cute little ears! They’re gonna be so-“

Catra cut Scorpia off, by putting her hand on her mouth.

”I get it, it’s gonna be a mini me.” Catra chuckled.

They all then laughed, then the 2 wives left. Catra then went up to her and Adoras room to sleep.

”Goodnight dummy.” Catra said snuggling against her wife.

”I love you both.” Adora said snuggling her back, hands around her wives stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! More babies. Sorry if it was kind of short and sucky, but I just couldn't wait to reveal Bow and Glimmer are also expecting.


	4. First kick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra and Adora feel the baby kick for the first time.

Adora woke up to see the sun shining into the curtains and the waterfalls in Bright Moon. She loved seeing the sun shine on Bright Moon each morning, it brought her peace. Something she never felt as she grew up. She then heard Catra slowly wake up with a small groan, and rubbing her eyes.

"How's my Baby Mama feeling?" Adora asked her wife, as Catra slowly woke up.

"Good, I haven't had morning sickness. Which is a very good thing." Catra said kissing Adoras lips.

"Well you are starting your second trimester, and thats what the books say is when morning sickness ends."

Catra had just started her second trimester of pregnancy just last week. Which meant they were closer to meeting their bundle of joy, which they were over the moon about. But no one was as excited as Adora, she had already bought baby clothes and baby toys which she bought more than what she was supposed to.

"Well thank goodness, Sparkles seems to be having it."

They then heard Glimmer vomiting heavily, from way down the hall. The two just cringed, and tried not to hear it. They felt bad for their friend, but soon she'll have two new babies.

Yes, Glimmer and Bow are expecting Fraternal Twin Girls. It sure shocked them, but they were so ready for more babies. Arrows already loved his twin sisters, he only would let family near Glimmer.

"Go away, Mommy has two babies my baby sisters. Go away!"

It sure was cute to see that Arrows was super overprotective of his unborn sisters. It melted Catras heart, shed always cry since it was adorable. Normal pregnancy hormones.

"Do you want me to go grab you something to eat?" Adora asked getting out of the shared bed.

"Yes, I want cake with cinnamon milk!"

Adora sighed heavily, she always had to make the weirdest stuff for Catra during pregnancy.

"Okay, be right back."

Adora then went to the kitchen to see Bow making tea.

"Hey, how's Catra?" Bow asked not even looking up at Adora.

"Oh she's wonderful! Hows Glimmer?"

Bow then looked up at the mention of his wife. He then shook his head.

"She's getting sicker by the day, morning sickness is always the worst for her. But luckily it's not as bad with this pregnancy then the last one."

It was true, Glimmer always had the worst morning sickness. Especially during the battle with Prime, she couldn't stop throwing up. But they tried their best to help the Queen during her pregnancy.

"That's too bad, anything I can do?" Adora asked hugging Bow from behind.

"Could you maybe look after Arrows for today while I take care of Glimmer?"

Adora nodded happily.

"Sure, anything to help you guys."

"Thanks Adora."

Bow then took the finished tea and left the kitchen, Adora then finished Catra's odd request for Breakfast. She wasn't a good cook, but at least she tried her best.

"ADORA!" 

Adora then heard Catra yell her name, she set the food on the counter and dashed off to their room.

"Catra! What's wrong? Is the baby coming?" Adora said a little out of breath.

"No idiot, I think the baby kicked." Catra caressed her growing belly.

"Really?" Adora whispered coming over to the bed.

"Want to feel?" Catra then took her hands off to let Adora feel the baby.

"Yeah, yeah I do."

She then felt the stomach, and then felt a little foot stick out at her hand. She immediately gasped, and started to cry a little.

"Hi baby, I'm your Momma Adora! I love you so very much." Adora said in a baby like voice. This caused Catra to giggle a little, she then put a hand on her belly.

The baby then kicked again, and they both felt it. They looked at each other and smiled softly, Adora then cuddled next to her.

"That's our baby..." Catra sighed happily.

"I can't believe we made this." Adora said kissing her cheek.

"I can't wait to meet her." Catra purred happily.

"Me neither, she sure is lucky to have us as parents."

Catra then purred into Adoras neck and kissed it. Adora put Catras head in her arm, and cuddled her lovingly.

Melog then came in with Arrows, who Adora went over to grab.

"You wanna feel the baby Arrows?" Catra said opening her arms to the little boy.

"Yeah!" The little boy piped.

He then put an ear to her stomach, and then giggled.

"That tickles!"

He then proceeded to kiss Catras stomach all over. This made the two woman laugh, and Melog then joined them on the bed.

"When baby gonna be here?" Arrows asked tilting his head.

"Soon sweetie." Adora said patting the little boys head.

"Aw! I want her and sissys to come now!" The little boy pouted.

Bow then came to pick Arrows up an hour later, to go take a nap. Catra then decided she would take a nap too, so she fell asleep quickly. Adora looked at her wife snore softly, and she cuddled up next to her and fell asleep as well.

"I love you dummy." she said in a whisper.

"Love you too kitty." Adora said back.

The baby then kicked a little, the 2 then smiled and wrapped their hands around the bump. 

Far in the distance, two green eyes blinked in the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important note: In my AU, Finn doesn't find out they're non binary till they are 6. 
> 
> I love writing sappy Adora and Catra! So I had to write their baby's first kick, and their emotional reactions. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed!


	5. Visit from an old friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old friend comes to visit Catra and Adora un announced.

Catra and Adora were visiting Scorpia and Perfuma for Breakfast, since Scorpia just had to have her wild cat come to the peaceful Plumeria. Catra actually enjoyed visits to Plumeria, she felt peace and love when she visited. She'd always cat nap anywhere around the kingdom, since everywhere was comfortable for her.

"So how is the baby?" Scorpia asked as she set tea down on the table.

"She's wonderful!" Adora said as she was holding Flora in her arms.

The infant looked just like Perfuma, but she had Scorpias hair and tail. She was such a kind baby, and would behave for any babysitter she had unlike other babies. She was now playing with Adoras hair.

"Oh no no no Flora." Scorpia said taking her daughters hands off Adoras hair.

"Hey! It's totally fine!"

Scorpia sighed in relief and grabbed her daughter, and put her in her little play pen. Flora then started to play with her toys, not focusing on anyone in the room.

"I can't believe were gonna have one of those soon.." Catra said caressing her baby bump.

"Gah, Im just so excited for you guys! She's so lucky to have you guys as parents, and her and Flora will be the best of friends." Scorpia said giving the 2 woman a tight squeeze.

She then let go as Perfuma came into the room, Scorpia then gave her wife a kiss.

"Well, look who it is!" Perfuma said lightly hugging Catra and Adora.

"

Hi Perfuma, thanks for inviting us!" Adora said hugging the flower princess.

"Of course we just love having you guys over." Perfuma said in a sing song voice.

There was then a knock on the door, Scorpia then went to open it.

At the door, there was a villager. 

"We need Adora and Catra for a second." they said.

Adora and Catra's ear perked up at the mention of their names. Adora then helped Catra up and they followed the villager.

"So.. why are we here?" Catra asked, folding her arms.

The villager looked at them a smirked, they then transformed into a familiar green creature, who Catra immediately recognized. 

"Double Trouble?" The two woman cried out.

"Hello Darlings!" They said with a spin.

"What do you want?" Catra asked hiding her bump to protect it.

"Oh nothing dear, I just came to congratulate you on your bundle of joy." 

"How did you know?" Adora asked.

"I still read the news pages you know. An Actor must keep up with the latest news."

"Well don't you dare hurt her in any way!" Catra cried out.

"Why would I hurt your precious baby girl?" they asked tilting their head in confusion.

"Oh, um sorry just overprotective mom here." Catra said nervously.

"No, I just came to ask a favor of you."

"And that is?"

Double Trouble then came up to Catra, and smiled.

"I'd like to be the baby's godparent."

The two woman look at each other and sigh deeply.

"Sorry, but we were going to give that role to Bow and Glimmer." Adora said.

"Well, it's my role. The child will follow in my footsteps in acting and theater. She will be such a star, all of Etheria will love her." Double Trouble said in a theatric way.

This caused the baby to kick repeatedly, she seemed excited about all of this. Catra grabbed her stomach to try to stop the baby from kicking.

"Fine, it seems that she wants you to be her Godparent." Catra said coming up to the shapeshifter.

"Ah! Wonderful! I will be back when she arrives. Ta ta darlings!" 

Just like that, the shapeshifter was gone. They sure seemed excited for the new arrival, so much that they wanted to be the god parent. Catra regretted the decision, but at least she made that annoying creature leave. She then put her head on Adoras shoulder, and Adora put a hand on her back.

"Can we go back now?" Catra asked looking up.

."Yeah, I think Flora wanted to play." Adora said kissing her wife's forehead.

The two ladies then made it back to the cottage of Scopria and Perfuma.

"So how did it go? What did they need?" Perfuma asked letting the two woman on the couch.

"Well turns out it was Double Trouble." Adora said.

"Oh no, what did they want this time?" Scorpia sighed.

"They want to be her godparent."

Scorpia and Perfuma then looked at each other, then back at Catra.

"Are you sure Catra?" Perfuma asked, putting both hands on both shoulders.

"Yes.." Catra said rubbing her bump.

Perfuma then giggled, and grabbed Flora from her play pen and set her in Adora's arms. Adora took the child, and set her on her lap. The child then giggled and snuggled into Adoras lap.

"Aw, I can't wait for your baby to come! You guys are going to be amazing parents." A emotional Scorpia said at the cutest sight she had ever seen.

"Scorp, I know you're excited. But please don't cry or you'll make me cry." Catra said firmly to her friend.

They all laughed together, and then Flora then got fussy.

"Aw is someone ready for a nap?" Scorpia asked as she took Flora out of Adoras hands.

"I'll go lay her down, you stay with these two." Perfuma said taking Flora and going to her nursery.

After about 30 minutes, Adora and Catra made their way back to Bright Moon. Glimmer was waiting for them at the entrance of the castle.

Glimmer's bump was a little bigger than Catras, since she was having twins. But that didn't stop her from coming to greet her friends.

"So how was Plumeria?" The Queen asked, as the two woman came in.

"Well Double Trouble came, and um asked to be the Baby's godparent." Catra explained nervously.

"And we um said yes?" Adora said after.

Glimmer then blinked at them for a few seconds, and then started to ball.

"Y-you like Double Trouble better than me?" she sobbed.

"No Glimmer, we love you. But we just wanted them to stop annoying us, so we said yes." Adora said hugging her sobbing friend.

"I'm sorry what?" 

They all turned to see Bow, looking just as upset as his Wife.

"Um.. yeah. DT is the Godparent of the baby."

"What?! How could you?" Bow said dramatically.

"You all are so mean!" Glimmer said sobbing into her Husbands chest.

"Pregnancy hormones?" Adora asked Bow.

"Yep."

"I know how that feels." The blonde then looked at Catra with her usual smirk.

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" she shouted back.

"Really? Because yesterday you were crying because Melog looked so cute in its tiny form." Adora chuckled.

"They looked so cute!" Catra cried.

Just like that Catra was now crying as well, Glimmer was still crying. Bow and Adora sighed in defeat trying to comfort their pregnant wives.

This was gonna be a long 6 months indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! I just had to add Double Trouble.... mwahahahaha! Also, yes I add hormones. Because I just felt like it. Anyways hope you all enjoyed!


	6. Baby Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glimmer throws Catra and Adora a Baby Shower along with the other princesses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back after a month, with a little chapter. I've been so busy with school. So I'm sorry that I made y'all wait so long.

"Okay don't peek yet!" A very pregnant Glimmer said as she covered Catra and Adora's eyes.

"Sparkles, I can't peak. I don't see a damn thing." Catra said back eyes still covered.

Adora was grabbing at Catra's hand tightly, like she was nervous.

"Please don't hurt the baby." Adora said as she was still grasping Catra's hand.

"Adora, ow my hand." Catra yelped in pain.

Adora quickly let go, Glimmer was just facepalming inside. Catra and Adora had a very different relationship than her and Bow did. They would fight one minute, the next they'd be cuddled up and not let go of each other.

They were now in the Throne Room, where the surprise was. Glimmer planned a baby shower for Catra and Adora, a surprise one. It was tradition in Etheria to have a Baby Shower for your firstborn child, everyone else did it. So Catra and Adora need one too!

"Okay! Open your eyes!

Glimmer took her hands off Catra and Adora's eyes. They both gasped as they saw the throne room. Baby decorations everywhere, a big congratulations sign and Baby gifts toppled over each other.

"Surprise!" A group of people called out. The group was the Princesses, Swiftwind, Lonnie and Castaspella. Castaspella probably did most of the planning with her unique party planning skills.

"Aw you guys." Adora said as she ran over to hug everyone tightly. Scorpia beat her to it, she then picked Adora up and hugged her tightly.

"Hey, no prob. It was all Glimmers idea." Lonnie laughed as Scorpia finally set Adora down.

"Aw Glim, thank you!" Adora then hugged her Best Friend.

"Of course, you deserve it Momma to be!" 

Catra didn't move, she was still in her spot. Melog cuddled against her legs.

"Hey wildcat are you okay?" Scorpia asked looking over at Catra.

Catra then gripped her hands to her sides, tears rolling down. Adora ran to her wife to see if she was okay.

"You all are idiots." she cried.

"Aw she loves it!" Perfuma said tugging her wife's pincer.

"I love you all so much." Catra sobbed into Adoras arms.

Adora rubbed Catras back softly, and then she helped Catra to a chair. She then sat next to her, everyone else in the other chairs in the little circle of chairs.

"Open mine first!" Swiftwind called out, holding a present in his mouth.

They opened it, they both then looked at Swiftwind in confusion.

"A basket of Apples?" Catra said examining the basket.

Swift Wind smiled with pride, his pearly white teeth shining and his hair flowing.

"Perfect for the little one!" He said gleefully. "Babies love Apples! Like Arrows did."

"Um, no. He threw it up after you gave him one." Adora said. "Babies don't eat Apples whole."

"Nevermind, its wonderful Swifty." Catra said setting the Basket down and picking up another gift.

"Eek thats mine!" Frosta squealed. "Open it! Open it!"

Catra then quickly opened it. Inside was little baby mittens, and a little coat. All the girls squealed at how cute it was.

”Oh my god! This is so cuteeee!” Adora cried while holding the gift. She then snuggled it. “So soft!”

”Thats for the baby, not you.” Catra giggled placing the outfit on her baby bump.

The baby then gave a little kick, meaning she probably liked the outfit. Catra smiled and rubbed her growing belly.

”Alright who’s next?” Glimmer clapped her hands together and looked to see who would go next.

”I’ll go I guess.” Mermista said getting up to give the gift.

Mermista and Sea Hawk were also expecting twins like Bow and Glimmer, they had just announced it the previous week. But they still didn’t know the genders quite yet. Everyone was overjoyed for them, since they’ve tried for a long time. They had a few miscarriages before this pregnancy, fortunately Mermista was past 20 weeks so a miscarriage would be very unlikely.

They opened it to reveal a little cyan dress, it was super cute with little white threads on the collar.

”Aw that’s adorable!” Catra said staring at the dress.

"She's gonna look so cute in it!" Glimmer squealed.

"Of course, she's Catra child after all."

Adora then winked at her wife, Catra blushed in embarrassment. She hated being called cute by everyone, although she knew she was a cutie. But she just didn't want to admit that she thinks she's cute.

"You idiot." 

The two wife's shared a passionate kiss, and everyone gave out a squeal.

"Do you guys have a name yet?" Perfuma asked while holding Flora.

Adora and Catra looked at each other in alarm, and blushed hard.

"WE DONT HAVE A NAME!" they both yelled at the same time.

To be continued......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our dense moms to be don't have a name... but maybe they'll figure out one in the next chapter.. Hope you guys enjoyed!


	7. It's time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra starts to have contractions, Adora is freaking out. 
> 
> "It's time isn't it?"
> 
> "Yes dummy, time to meet her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: Finn is born female in my AU and don't find out they're non binary till they're 6! So please don't tell me that they're a they, I already know they're non binary.

Catra was not feeling well at all. She was super uncomfortable and in pain, which was normal at 37 weeks of pregnancy according to Glimmer. Who was about 35 weeks pregnant, so 2 weeks behind Catra. Adora was out on a mission with Sea Hawk, Spinerella and Netossa. She'd be gone for another 2 weeks, since it was taken place on the other side of Etheria "Brotheria". 

Melog cuddled against her legs on the bed fast asleep and purring softly. Catra patted Melog's head softly before she felt a big kick. The baby was certainly gonna be a strong one for sure. Wonder where she got that from?

"Oh come on Finnelle, please let Mommy relax." Catra then rubbed her large belly.

Fortunately, the Baby had a name now. So they didn't have to keep calling her "The baby", "The kitten" or "The Catra spawn". Her full name was decided to be Finnelle Catradora MeowMeow. Scorpia suggested that the middle name should be her and Adora's names together. Catra thought it was so dumb, but Adora loved the idea. Catra of course denied all the names Adora suggested, so she let her choose the middle name.

**A month ago**

"I think Mara's pretty!" Adora cried out as Catra was writing Baby names.

"Honey, I don't even know who that is." Catra groaned.

"The first She Ra!"

"We're not naming our Baby Mara and thats final."

"Fine what about Elle?" Adora asked while looking at a baby name book.

"It's cute but I have a better name, Finn." Catra said rubbing her belly.

"What about Finnelle, like we can put the names together!"

Catra actually liked this one, she thought it was unique and cute.

"Cute.." Catra whispered.

"Finnelle it is?" Adora squealed.

"Finelle it is." Catra repaeated.

The two then shared a kiss, and Adora cuddled against Catras belly.

"Hi Finnelle, I'm your Momma Adora. I can't wait to meet you."

"She'll be here before you know it." Catra said stroking her wife's cheeks.

**Back to present time**

There was then a knock on the door, Catra groaned and got up to answer it.

"How you feeling Catra? It was Bow.

"Uncomfortable."

"Ah so is Glimmer, what if they all come on the same day?” Bow eyes then sparkled at the thought of the 3 babies sharing a Birthday.

”Don’t jinx it Arrow boy.” Catra sighed. “Besides I really don’t want to have her when Adora is gone. I want her to be here with me.”   
  


“I get that, a birth of a child is something that cannot be missed.”

“No wonder Adora and I had to call off our first wedding. Since Arrow boy jr was born that very day and we couldn’t miss that.”   
  


That’s true, Adora had proposed a week after the fall of Prime. Since she couldn’t wait any longer, to make her and Catras love official. But the first wedding was a bust since Glimmers water broke, guess Arrows couldn’t wait to witness a wedding outside his Mother’s stomach. So Catra and Adora rescheduled the wedding 2 years later.

A guard then barged into the room, looking out of breath. She then got down to catch a quick breath.

”Your Majesty! Your wife has gone into labor!” The guard said to Bow.

“WHAT?!” Bow and Catra cried out at the same time.

”Okay, do you know where my son is?” Bow asked looking a bit panicked.

“The Prince is with his Grandfather.”   
  


Bow sighed in relief.

”Okay, lets go!” Him and Catra then set off to Glimmer and Bows living quarters.  
  


There Glimmer was on a bed grabbing on the bed frame as another contraction hit.

”There you are asshole. Now help me here!” Glimmer said grabbing her Husbands shirt.

”Sorry I’m late, I’m here now.” Bow then grabbed his Wife’s hand.   
  


Catra then started to cry a little, the Bright Moon king and queen looked at her with huge concern.

“What’s wrong Catra?” Bow asked.

”Oh I’m sorry, I just wish Adora was here..” Catra said wiping a small tear.

Then Catra felt a wet spot on her sweatpants.

“Oh my gosh! Catra your water!” Glimmer cried pointing to Catras pants.

”Oh shit..” Catra gasped.   
  


“We need to call Adora!” One healer said grabbing a tracker pad to call Adora.

Adora quickly answered, she looked like she had gone through a lot.   
  


“Hi Bow! Is everything okay?” Adora said as she answered the call.

”Um well..”

Bow was then cut off by Catra grabbing the pad.

”Its time isn’t it?” Adora then started to panic.

”Ready to meet her, Dummy?”

Adora sweated nervously as she nodded.   
  


“I’m coming Catra! Just relax! I’m coming!”   
  


Adora immediately hung up, she ran towards Darla set commands to fly to Bright Moon. 

"Um did she just leave us?" Sea Hawk asked watching the ship fly off.

"Guess she did." Netossa said holding hands with Spinerella.

"Ugh Sea Hawk got a boat by chance?" Spinerella groaned looking at Sea Hawk.

Back with Catra, she was now resting on her and Adora's bed. The Bright Moon healers helping her through contractions, before Scorpia and Adora arrive. Scorpia of course got the news right away that Catra was in labor and immediately left Plumeria to help Catra.

  
"I'm here!" Scorpia called out completely out of breath, she grabbed on the door to catch a quick breath before running to the bed to hold Catra's hand.

"Your majesty, welcome!" One healer said escorting Scorpia to the bedside.

"How you feeling Catra?" Scorpia said putting a pincer on the bed.

"I feel tired.." Catra said in a whisper, she then grimaced as a new contraction hit.

"It's okay Catra. I've got ya." Scorpia then proceeded to rub Catra's back gently.

Catra dug her claws into Scorpia shirt, but Scorpia was strong and she didn't feel anything.

"Wheres Adora? I want Adora!" Catra cried out tears rolling down her cheeks.

"She's coming, I promise!"

Just like that Adora barged in, she ran towards the bed and hugged Catra lightly.

"There you are dummy.." Catra sighed in relief. "I'm not pushing out your baby without you here.."

Adora just laughed, and nodded to Scorpia saying thank you.

"How dilated is she?" Adora asked the healer.

"Hmm. About 7 Centimeters." The healer said looking at some papers.

"Okay." Adora said softly, rubbing Catra's hand.

"I'm so tired.." Catra groaned.

"I know baby, you're almost there."

Catra screamed out as another contraction hit, she then took a deep breath and laid back.

"Where are Bow and Glimmer?" Adora asked looking around.

She then heard Glimmer scream louder than Catra.

"Oh, the twins are coming?" 

Scorpia nodded softly, rubbing Catras hand.

"3 babies...." The healer laughed. 

"I think its time..." Catra said grabbing Adoras shirt.

"To push? You're only at 7 centimeters.." Adora said.

"To push dummy, yeah I feel the head!" Catra moaned in pain.

Adora then felt a wave of panic rush through her body, she then shivered.

"Oh yep, she's ready." the healer said looking at the crowing baby's head.

"THE BABIES ARE COMING!" One nurse rushed in.

"Yeah so is this one." the healer snapped at the Nurse.

"Oh, welp good luck." the nurse then ran out to the other room, to help the Queen give birth.

"Alright, on the next contraction push okay?" The healer said to Catra.

"Okay." Catra said sounding scared.

"Hey I'm right here.. you'll be fine." Adora literally felt like she was gonna die, she was nervous for her wife. She was literally getting a child out of her.

Catra then started pushing, screaming so loud. Not even Adora has ever heard her or seen her in so much pain.

"Dummy, are you okay?" Catra said sweat dripping down."You don't look too good."

"Oh I'm fine just tired." She was lying, she felt she was dying.

"Alright Lady Catra, last push and she's here." 

Catra then yelped out, Adora was panicking.

Adora then saw nothing but darkness as she fell to the floor, a baby's cry rang out loud and clear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finnelle Catradora MeowMeow is here! Gosh, I had a ton of fun writing Catra giving birth and Adora passing out. Hope y'all enjoyed! Epilogue should be out by next week :)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry if my grammar sucks, I just am not good at it.
> 
> Also I have a kofi and tips are appreciated :)  
> https://ko-fi.com/aestheticugly


End file.
